Network communication has become one of indispensable communication means of many people in today's life. With the constant development of network communication, people can exchange e-mails and chat instantly by using a network, and can also send gifts to relatives and friends by using the network. However, with the accelerated pace of modern life and work, it may be a burden for people to physically send gifts to a family member, a colleague, or a friend for holidays and occasions. In contrast, sending a virtual gift by using a network may enable people to convey their wishes more conveniently, faster, and timelier.
However, interaction between a gift sender and a gift receiver for the virtual gift is often limited and has undesirable real-time performance. After receiving the virtual gift, the gift receiver cannot feedback at the very first time to the gift sender in a fast and efficient fashion that the virtual gift has been received, and can only leave a text message to the gift sender afterwards. As more interaction manners between mobile terminals such as mobile phones occur, additional requirements are brought up for interactivity of a virtual gift. However, a current exchange manner of a virtual gift between terminals greatly reduces interactivity and playability of the virtual gift.
Therefore, there is a need to solve technical problems in the Internet and computer technology to provide methods, apparatus, and systems for interaction between terminals for data exchange such as a virtual gift exchange.